The Fairy and the Hylian
by bluegoldrose
Summary: Just a short and sweet little fairy tale [no pun intended] [one shot]


**The Fairy and the Hylian **

There are two constellations in the sky that share a story; they are called the Hylian and the Fairy. The Hylian is bright and easily recognized; many times he is associated with the Hero of Legend, however in other stories such as this one he is associated with a normal man. Beside the bright stars of the Hero is the fainter and harder to see cluster of stars that forms the Fairy. This then is the story of The Hylian and The Fairy. (Not to be confused of course with The Hero and The Fairy, which is another tale entirely.)

A young boy, around thirteen years of age, was living in a town near the forest. One day as he was selecting wood to collect for his family he heard an unusual sound. He looked around, and he could see nothing, so he assumed that it was coming from the woods. He was curious beyond all reason, so he followed the sound into the depths of the forest.

The farther he went the more pronounced the sound became. First it was a melody, and then he heard words. Finally he came upon the source. A beautiful young fairy was singing as she tended to flowers around a crystal blue spring.

He was so enchanted by her that he stood there for a very long time just watching her graceful movements and angelic voice. She noticed him though, and she hid quickly behind a tree.

"Wait, don't go," he cried out as he followed her.

She felt sorry for him, so she came back out to face him. "What is it that you want," she asked.

"I wanted to hear you sing," was his reply.

"Well, since I am a fairy," the young but wise creature began. "It is required that I grant you a wish because you have found me."

Now the child was simple in nature, and he knew that he would have to leave soon because the sun was getting low. Since he had always wanted to be like the legendary hero he answered like this: "Well I need to return soon, but someday I want to be able to see you again, and to save you from danger."

She found him to be likeable, so she granted his request, and she even helped him out of the woods.

Seven years passed and the boy became a man. He was a skilled carpenter, but he only remembered the encounter with the Fairy as if it were a dream. However one day as he was sawing a tree down on the outer edge of the forest he heard a sound like somebody crying out in terror. Seeing no one around he assumed that it was coming from the forest, so he ran inside and searched for the source.

It wasn't long before he came across the Fairy being chased by some nasty keese, so he ran after them with his axe, and he rescued her from them. The delicate creature was wounded though, so he held her in one hand and took her over to the spring. He sat down with her and as she lay there unconscious, he remembered the first time they met.

He was saddened that the fairy was in such a weakened state, and he didn't want her to die, so he cried out for the help of the Goddesses. Nayru heard him, so she sent other fairies to lead the man to a place of healing for creatures such as the Fairy.

Within the Forest Temple, the sage Saria as well as several nymphs cared for the Fairy and the Hylian. While the Fairy recovered, she and the Hylian spoke with one another about many things. They also found that their hearts were drawn together and that they were in love.

However love is a difficult thing for fairies and Hylians, because it can never be complete. So with great sadness they both knew that it would end.

The last day they were together they stood hand in hand, the Hylian and the Fairy. He was leaving her again, or maybe it was she who was leaving him. Either way, it didn't matter, what mattered was that they were not going to be together again. Never again. She went with him to the spring, it was their spot, where they had spent much time together over the past year.

Her feather light hands left his rough ones. She moved back a bit, and they gazed upon the faces of one another.

"Don't worry, you'll forget me in time."

"No, I won't. I'll never forget you."

"Yes you will. Eventually you'll forget my voice, my face, my entire appearance, the times we've spent together, and even our kisses."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. There is one thing you won't forget though."

"What is that."

She smiled wistfully, and then she raised a hand to her mouth. She blew upon it gently and he was filled with a feeling of warmth, accompanied by a sound and smell more beautiful than anything he had ever experienced before. She then pressed her lips quickly and gently against his.

He had closed his eyes when they kissed, and when he opened them she was gone.

He stood there a moment, wanting her to return, but then he left the forest as fast as he could, because he knew that it was over.

She watched him from a distance, wanting to go to him, but knowing that she never could.

Tears fell from the crystalline eyes of the fairy, and from the bright blue eyes of the Hylian. It was a cruel fate, but they knew it was necessary.

If any deity cared for them, neither felt it. Both believed it to be the fault of the Goddesses that they could never be together. Yet fairest Nayru in her golden radiance saw the pair mourning their sundered love, and in her great compassion she decided to allow their love to blossom and flourish.

She made each forget for a time their love, by giving them sweetest sleep. Within that sleep they knew no dreams, only the sound and scent and feel of love. Nayru then brought the lovers into her realm of light and awakened them. When they awoke and saw again the one they loved most of all. They had both been given different forms, so that they were able to fulfill the wishes of their hearts. They embraced and cried again. Nayru then made the two constellations so that all people could see that true love conquers all.

The End

* * *

So this story was gonna be betaed, but she hasn't gotten back to me in months, and I wanted to send off stories : ) I think the story can best be pictured if you think of it being told to a group of Hylian kids as part of their mythology, because that's how I see it.

Comments please : )


End file.
